Night Sky
by Evermore001
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob start to get feelings for eachother, but what happens when things go bad at a party and Jacob has to handle having feelings for a now amesia Renesmee? Will he be able to get her to fall in love with her? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer I do not own the twilight charachters. only the story around them that I create.**

I never really thought about falling in love. I never thought it would be with my best friend either. It's a wonderful feeling to be with someone forever.

It's been six years since I was born. I never thought growing up would be so fast. I am technically 17 years old. My family and I used to live in Forks, Washington. We had to move in order to keep up appearances, because of the fact that I am half human and half vampire. I am the only one of my kind, well in my family that is. Now we live in Alaska where the penguins are...yummy!

"Come on, Ness, you have to eat something before we go," My mom told me as I was walking downstairs with her.

"Can't we go hunting instead?" I begged. I liked blood better than humanfood, but I can live off of either.

"We don't have enough time to do that, and besides we don't want to make you late for your first day of school." She said with a smile on her face.

_Oh because I wouldn't want that,_ I thought to myself.

I walked to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast when I heard a 'knock knock knock' t the door. My mom went to answer the door.

"Hey Bells!" I heard in a husky voice.

"JACOB!!!"

He smiled as he heard my voice say his name, "Hey sweetie"

I ran over to him and gave him a hug. I was so glad to have him as my best friend. Jacob and his dad, Billy,lived really close to us. Jacob is a werewolf. Vampires and werewolfs weren't supposed to be friends, but there was this one exception. Me.

"Can I come in? I hate the snow," he said, whiping off the snow that is on his shoulders.

"Of course you can," I said , grabbing his hand and led him inside. "Jake, after school could we go hunting?" I asked. I knew Jacob could never say no to me

He chuckled, "Sure." he looked at the time then faced me. "you ready for school?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," I told him, but in my head I screamed 'NO'

Jacob drove me to school in his rabbit. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper drove the porche, Mom and Dad drove the volvo. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett drove the jeep. We all went to the office once the bell rang.

"Oh no, we have no classes together," I told Jake, being slightly depressed.

He chuckled lightly, "Its ok we can see eachother at lunch."

"Do you think we could change our schedules?"

"Let's try out the first day," he said with a smile. "We don't want to mess up the scheduling system."

Jake walked me to my first hour. He smiled at me and then lightly touched my cheek. "I'll see you at lunch" then he turned and walked down the hall to go to his class. I walked in the door and I got really nervous. As if I wasn't nervous already. Everyone seemed to be staring at me. I wasn't used to this at all.

The bell finally rang to end that class and a guy walks up to me.

"Hi, I'm Nathan," He said, smiling. He looked like he was some sort of Jock, but I wasn't sure. He had short light brown, wavy hair. He was tall too but not as tall as Jake.

"Nessie," I told him, smiling back.

"Need any help finding your next class?"

I pulled out my schedule and showed him.

"I have English Honors with you next hour. I'll walk you there."

He walked me to my next class. I thought he was really nice. It seemed like he was trying too hard to impress me. We got to talking and I was right he was a jock. He played soccer.

I finally got through my next two classes after that. It was finally lunch and I would get to see Jacob, I wanted to see how his day was going.

I got my lunch and went to the table. I saw Jacob already sitting down and eating along with my family.

"Hey Jacob, How are your classes going?"

"They are SOO boring," He said with a very disgusted voice. "I wish you were in my classes, then they wouldn't be so boring."

"I know, but at least we get to hang out anytime iutside if school and during lunch," I told him, smiling wide.

Lunch ended and I had to go to gym. I didn't like gym that much. There were these two snobby- like girls in my class. I over heard them talking.

"Oh my gawd, I can't play today I might break a nail," said the girl with blonde hair.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good," replied the girl with brown hair.

After class, I finished changing out and both girls came up to me.

"Hi, my name is Alyson," Said the girl with brown hair.

"...and my name is Rose," said the girl with blond hair.

" I'm Nessie"

"If you want you could hang out with us. We could help you out," Said alyson.

"That would be great," I said, smiling and trying to sound convincing. I thought to myself, _not likely._

After that my day went rather slow. Well, thats what it seemed. I went to my last class of the day and that was trigonometry. I saw Nathan in there and he was talking to his guy friend. They kept looking and smiling at me. If only i know what they were talking about.

It was very hard not to pay attention to them, but it was just not possible they were just so loud.

That class was finally ending. I was glad because that meaned that me and Jacob were going to go hunting. When the bell rang for class to end, Nathan cam up to me. _Oh Great! _I thought.

"Hey Ness, I was wondering if you were doing anything after school today?" he asked me with a huge smile.

"Well. actually I am busy today," I told him. I felt bad for turning him down so I added, "But another time?" I asked.

"Yeah, can't wait"

"So...see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled then walked away.

I met up with Jacob a few minutes later. "Jacob, ready to go hunting?" I asked enthusiastically.

"You're really thirsty aren't you?"

"No I just prefer blood you know that"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know that Ness I was just messing with you...come on lets go." He put his arm around my shoulder til we got to his Rabbit.

Jacob drove us to Grandpa's house and we began our hunting trip. Jacob hunted whatever I wanted to go hunting for.

After I finished having some Elk, Jacob wanted to race me back home.

"I'll race you back?" he asked me, grinning.

"You're on," I said, smiling then turned and started running.

I heard him start running and then yell, "Hey! Thats cheating!" I laughed and ran faster. I beat him to the house and he was only a few seconds behind. We stood on the porch of Grandpa's house.

Something seemed to bother him.

"I'll be back later" he turned and walked away.

okay...?

I turned to go inside. I closed the door and headed for the living room and that is when I saw we had an unexpected visitor.

**this is my first chapter of my first ever fan fiction story so reviews please??**

**let me know if I should continue with the story or not**

**please and thank you**

**~Ever**


	2. Chapter 2: New Arrival

Chapter 2: New arrival

I came home from hunting with Jacob. He said that we would be back later, so I decided I should do my homework. I walked to the living room and I saw a guy talking to my family. I didn't know who it was at first. He walked up to me with a smile on his face. My mom went and stood up next to him.

"Sweetie you remember Nauhel?" She asked, smiling.

It hit me. Of course I remember him, he was the one that helped out with the volturi six years ago. I never thanked him and now was my chance.

"Thank you for helping me with the volturi" I said, smiling.

"It was my pleasure," Nahuel smiled at me and added, "you grew up so beautifully."

"Thank you," I said, grinning. I think I was blushing too which was more embarrasing.

y family left us alone so we could catch up and talk. When we were talking he wouldn't stop staring at me.

"So why did you come and visit?" I asked.

"To visit you" he smiled.

I started blushing.

He took his hand and placed it on my cheek. He brushed his fingertips across my cheek softly.

I heard a low growl behind me and I quickly looked up behind me and saw Jacob. I stood up and walked towards him. He glared at Nahuel while he pulled me into a hug. I wasn't exactly sure why Jacob growled.

"Hey Jake, this is Nahuel you remember him right?" I asked him.

Jacob nodded, "yes, I remember"

"Nice to meet you again, Jake" Nahuel looked at Jacob for a minute then stared at me again.

I looked up at Jacob. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets get going. We don't want to be late"

It was Billy's birthday today. Billy is Jacob's dad. The whole pack was going to be there to celebrate. I don't mind it. I just really didn'tlike LEah very much. Me and Jacob walked walked in his house and I go to greet Billy.

"Hey Billy, Happy Birthday"

"Hello Nessie, I'm glad you could make it." Billy told me, grinning

"I wouldn't have missed it" I leaned down and gave him a hug in his wheelchair.

The party was going great. They had two birthday cakes just so Billy could have so,e. The party was pretty much over and I saw Leah sitting on the porch by herself. I walked out and stood behind her.

"Hi Leah" I said in a nice tone.

"Ness," she said in a very disgusted voice.

"Something wrong?"

"why would you care?" she snapped back at me.

I knew she always hated me. She doesn't even like my family either. Could I even blame her? I just turned around and let her be. She wouldn't talk to e so why even try?

The party was over now and Jacob took me home. He stopped in front of my house and he turned off the car. I didn't know what was going on with him.

"Ness?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"How long is..HE going to be staying?" he said, emphasising the word "He"

"Who??" I aked then realized he was talking about Nahuel. "Oh..umm..." I thought about it, "I don't know Jake, why?"

"No reason"

mhmm..sure..

I looked over at him as he closed his eyes.

Jacob took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Ness, it's getting late you should go"

"Okay," I opened the car door and got out.

"oh and Ness??"

"yes Jacob?"

"Sweet dreams," he said, smiling. He turned on the car and left.

I headed inside and went to my room. I was so exhausted. It was a long day and I needed my sleep.

I woke the next moring and got ready for school like I did yesterday. I went downstairs and saw Grandma Esme cooking breakfast. Nahuel was sitting and talking to her while she was cooking. Grandma looked up and saw me walk towards her.

"Morning Nessie" Grandma said, smiling while mixing something in a bowl.

"Morning." I said, smining and sat on a stool next to Nahuel.

"I'm making pancakes. Want some?" Grandma asked. She always liked cooking for me. I ate whatever she made.

"Yes, please"

Grandma made me delicious pancakes. Nahuel thought so too. I finished breakfast and it was time to go to school. Jacob was supposed to pick me up, but I didn'tknow where he was. My dad saw a dissapointed look on my face.

Dad walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Hunny its ok. I will drive you to school."

I sighed. "Thanks Dad"

The school day seemed like it went on forever. I wasn't paying attention in any of my classes, including lunch.

Dad drove me and mom back home when school was over. I wane to my roon and sat on the edge of my bed. I thought Jacob was going to call, but I couldn't be more wrong. I just changed into my pj's and want to bed.

The next day came and Dad drove me to school again. I was worried about him. I just sat in my clases as they went by very slow as I thought about him.

**let me know what you think**

**please review :)**

**~Ever**


	3. Chapter 3: Please

Chapter 3: Please??

Jacob's P.O.V.

I paced back and forth in my room. I couldn't stop thinking about Nessie. Leah was in my room helping me think of how to make Nessie know she loves me.

"Yeah, so I need someone to date, and also be in on it to so I was wondering..." I just couldn't go on.

She gave me this weird look then turned into a smile then laughed.

"No...no way are you crazy?? You and me? HAHAHAHAHAHA" she said that and couldn't stop laughing. I guess it was silly of me to ask her, but I was so desperate. I want Nessie.

"Look, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't desperate," I pleaded.

She soon stopped laughing and looked at me realizing I was serious.

"please I love her" I pleaded more.

Leah looked at me uncertain as to what to say.

"I love her and I know she does too I just need help to have her realize it."

She let out a heavy sigh. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with this...ok fine."

YES!!!

"Thank you so much, Leah I..."

She interupted me and said with a power, "But no way am I ever kissing you!"

"Of course not! I just want her to believe we are together so she wants me"

"I don't think she will like me very much after this. This could be fun actually," She said with a smug tone in her voice.

"I owe you big Leah"

"Yes, Jacob Black you owe me big time"

"Ok, well, I have to go tell Nessie. Would you mind telling the pack?" I asked.

"For god sakes, anything else you want??" She asked sarcastically.

"Nope thats it...Oh and Leah?" I asked before she left.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for doing this," I said, smiling.

"mhmm," she said then look off into the woods.

The next part I was really dreading.I didn't want to tell,Nessie but then again I had to.

**Sorry about the short chapter **

**More will come soon**

**keep reviewing plese and I will update more often**

**maybe on the next chapter I will leave a sneak preview?? ask and you shall recieve**

**any questions ask and I will clearify it all**

**~Ever**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh No

Nessie's P.O.V.

Chapter 4:

It was already Lunch time and I went to the cafeteria to sit with my family and to see if Jacob would show again. Alyson and Rose walked up to me. _Great!_

I really wanted to ignore Rose, But I didn't. "Hey Ness, like my top?"

"umm..yeah," I said, trying to sound convincing, but not convincing enough.

"Well, if you have breast like mine then why not flaunt them right?? Maybe you should try that. She told me and looked at me up and down in disgust.

_OMG! I can't believe she just said something like that_

"I never try" I told her in a perfect tone. I saw Jacob and I walked off to go where he was calling me.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug. I didn't know where he had been. It was just so good to see him again. Jacob unwound my arms from around his waist.

What?? What was this?? He never did this before.

"Jake, Whats wrong? Are you ok?" I asked, worriedly.

"Ness, I need to talk to you," he said, really softly.

Oh no...

Jacob took my hand and lead me outside where not alot of people sit to eat lunch. Of course everyone wouldn't sit outside, because today was snowing agian, but I guess thats what happens when you now live in Alaska. Jacob and I wouldn't be so cold because of our abnormally body heat.

"Jake whats wrong?" I asked him again.

We sat down on a cold bench and he just closed his eyes as if he was thinking about what to say next. I placed my hand to touch his face. He grabbed it and kept it there until he let go.

"Nessie, I need to talk to you about us," he said in a whisper.

"ok," I was not sure what there was to talk about I thought we were friends.

"umm..I'm just going to come out and say this."

"Jake, whats going on? You're scaring me." I asked, wanting to him to just tell me but then again I knew bad news was coming.

"For the past years I've had these feelings for you that I have never had before..."

I didn't know what to say, but the first thing out of my mouth was, "What sort of feelings?"

He opened his eyes and tool my hand and looked into my eyes. I didn't realize how beautiful his eyes were. I wanted to get lost in his eyes and nothing else. "Ness, I am.."

"What Jake? Just tell me"

"Nessie, I'm falling in love with you" he said, while staring at our hands.

He is in love with me?? My best friend Jacob Black. I don't feel the same way. Of course I love him, but I know its not the same way. I want him in my life but just as a friend. I could feel tears collecting at the corner of my eyes.

"J..J..Jake" I tried saying his name without crying.

"I know Ness, I know" he said in a whisper. He knew I wasn't in lov eiwht him. A tear ran down my cheek and he wiped it away with his warm, soft hand.

"I'm so sorry Jake" I couldn't talk, all the tears were pouring out. I felt bad for not returning this love and I didn't know how to handle it. He saw me crying and pulled me into his chest for a hug. I wanted to give him what he wanted, but I just couldn't. I don't think I ever will.

"Its ok Nessie shhh its ok." He said while stroking my hair. I was ruining his shirt with my tears. I was about to pull away when I felt a tear drop om my cheek. I looked up and saw he was crying too. What have I done??

"I'm so sorry Jacob" I mummbled.

He cleared his throat. "Look, I need to go ok?" He said letting me go. I quickly grabbed his hand as he stood up from the bench to go back through the cafeteria doors.

"No, Jake please. Please don't go. Don't leave me please. I need you." I begged as tears flowed down my face. He came back and hugged me to his chest.

"Ness, I will never leave you ok? shh I am always going to be here for you" he said as he stroked my hair one last time.

Soon after the bell rang for lunch to be over and we returned to our classes and the rest of the day went by so long. I kept replaying what happened at lunch in my classes and I just couldn't help but feeling bad.

Once school was over I rode with my parents on the way home not knowing what the rest of the night had in store for me.

**Please review**

**tell me what you think**

**Should I continue writing this story or just give up??**

**let me know. If you feel I should continue I will give you 3 more chapters tomorrow.**

**SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPT 5!!!**

I placed my hand on Leah's hand and looked at her. "Plan B." I told her smiling

She smiled back "This is going to be fun"

....

**haha oh no what are Jacob and Leah going to do next??**

**Review and find out**

**muahhahahaha**

**~Ever**


	5. Chapter 5: Plan B

Jacob's P.O.V.

Chapter 5: Plan B

I sat down on a rock in the woods after lunch while it started to lightly snow I hate the snow.

I couldn't even finish the rest of the day at school. That would be just toruture.I was thinking about what the next thing I should do. I didn't mean to come out and confess my love to her. It just slipped out. Having the feeling of her hand against my cheek just exploded all those feelings in me. I don't know what to do now I meant to tell her about me having Leah as a girlfriend. It's not like its real or anything its just to make Nessie realize she loves me because I know she does. No this Plan B is this Leah thing. I know me and Nessie beling together I just know it.

Leah came walking up from be hind me. "Jacob?" she asked. Thanks to the stupid wolf instincts Leah could tell something was wrong.

"So..." I started out. "I told her I love her. Just to see what she would say," I said came up and sat next to me on a rock.

"And?? What did she say?" she asked. I looked up at her. I didn't need to say anything for her to know what she said. "Oh Jacob, I'm sorry. What are you going to do now?"

I placed my hand on Leah's hand and looked up at her face. "Plan B," I told her smiling, wide.

She smiled back, "This is going to be fun"

* * *

**I know I know it is really short chapter **

**I just thought you would like to get into Jacob's mind and see what plan he is **

**making in order to get nessie to be his. The next chapter will be even better. There will be something happening between Nessie and Nahuel and Nessie will end up seeing something she shouldn't have. **

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMM**

**want to know whats going to happen??**

**Review and find out **

**:)**

**~Ever**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh God

Chapter 6: Oh God!

Nessie's P.O.V.

I still can't believe it. Jacob Black is in love with me. I t was so hard for me to process it. We were best friends. I never thought of him as anything else, but I also love him so much as a friend. To one person he may be the world, but was he really that one person? I now had second thoughts on all of this.

I was in my bedroom sitting in the middle of my bed, trying to process everything that happened. I need to make this right for my Jacob, but I just don't know how. I'm so confused I don't know where to begin.

Woah! wait a second did I just call him my Jacob?? Maybe that was a mistake...or was it?

I was in the middle of thinking of what to do when I heard two gentle knocks on my bedroom door. "Ness?" Nahuel asked, gently through the door.

"Come in"

He saw my worried face and sat down next to me on the edge of the bed. "You ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Well you know Jacob, right? the werewolf?" I asked him, just to make sure he knew who I was talking about.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know him. What about him?"

"Well..." I sighed heavily, while looking down at my now figiting hands. "He told me something kind of shocking and I am just confused by it."

"What did he say?" he asked as he placed his hands on mine to make my hands stop figiting.

I let out a deep breath not sure if I should tell him this. "Uhh.."

"Come on you can talk to me, Ness. I'm your friend." Of course I knew he is my friend. I just didn't want to tell him. Plus, my Dad would read his mind and go crazy. I also think my Mom will get grossed out if my Dad found out and told my mother.

I sighed loudly and looked around the room trying to avoid the question. "Look Nahuel I'm sorry its just hard for me to talk about it."

"Oh, thats ok I understand" he said, sounding symptathetic.

"Let me just say I'm a horrible friend," I mummbled, but knew he could still hear me.

"I wouldn't say your horrible Ness, you're fantastic"

"I'm not a good...friend" I said. Well, to Jacob I'm technically his love. "I can't give him what he wants and it's killing me" I winced slightly at what I said because I knew it was true.

Nahuel tried to cheer me up. I tried to smile after that, but the situation hit me and tears started flowing. I didn't want him to see me like this. They should be comforting Jacob not me. UGH! I'm so horrible. Nahuel jumped up and came towards me. He pulled me into his arms and into a tight hug. "Shhh Nessie Shh" The hug felt so comforting, almost like Jacob's hug.

I then realised that this was the first time he Nahuel has ever been in my room or huged me.I could feel his heart beat faster then usual. Well, faster then mine anyways. I could feel his face moving down my cheek. He was brushing his cheek against mine. I looked up trying to starte into his eyes to see what his expression was, but I couldn't my eyes were still filled with tears. Our faces were so close I could feel his sweet breath on my lips. He moved his hand to my neck to hold me there and he moved his lips closer to mine.

"Nessie.." he whispered and then he touched my lips with his softly.

I slightly moved my head so I could talk. "Nahuel..I..." I said in a husky voice, because of crying so much.

"What is it?" he pulled away and whispered.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "I..I can't"

He was still inches away from my face and his hand on my neck, "Why?" he asked.

I didn't want boys chasing after my or hitting on me. I coulf feel the anger build up. Uhh..oh..here it comes.

"I WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK!" I shouted right in his face. "I WANT THINGS HOW THEY WERE. HE WOULD COMFORT ME WHEN I WAS SAD, GIVE ME A HUG IF I HAD A NIGHTMARE." I was crying while shouting this. He wasn't Jacob and I didn't like it at all.

He touched my face and touched my face and tried to comfort me, "Ness it's ok calm down"

"DON'T touch me!" I said in a threatening tone. "GET OUT!"

Nahuel stayed sitting down and looked at me concerned, "But Ness..."

"OUT NOW!" I shouted. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I just don't want him. He looked at me horrified and got up from the bed and left my room quietly.

Before he left completely I sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry, I just need to be left alone right now Nahuel."

"I understand Nessie" He nodded and walked out of my room and closed my door behind him.

I just felt like I should crawl under my bed and die. I noteiced that I needed to hunt. I haven't hunted since with Jacob. I'm young so I can't hold in my thirst that long. Well thats what Grandpa Carlisle told me once.

I took off into the woods to go hunting. I ended up having a few deers. I didn't like it much. I'd rather have a mountain lion like my Dad. Once I was done I wanted to see Jacob. Would we be able to hang out? I think it would feel awkward.

I was really missing Jacob now. I missed talking to him every chance I got. I needed to see him. I needed to see how he is holding up.

I ran all the way to Jacob's house. I saw his rabbit in the garage. But wait! Was that Leah's car?? What is she doing here?

I went and looked through his window. His curtain was opened a little. I looked in and saw Jacob's back to the window and Leah was facing him too. What in the world was Leah doing in his room? They never used to hang out like this before. Something weird was going on and I was going to find out.

* * *

**uh oh what will happen next with Leah and Jacob? What is Nessie going to witness?? **

**Will this cause Nessie to love Jacob or hate him even more??**

**review and find out**

**~Ever**


	7. Chapter 7: Are you out of your mind?

Jacob's P.O.V.

Chapter 7: Are you out of your mind?

"Well Leah I think we should start with making Ness realize we are going out now." I said as I was looking at Leah while sitting on my window seal.

"You mean making Nessie jealous??" She asked with a sly grin and in a mocking tone.

"Ehh... I guess you could say that." As much as I didn't want to admit it. It was true.

"Jacob, you really love her don't you?" She looked at me seriously.

"I really do," I nodded.

"Well, at least you have someone you love..." she said, sadly. She soon added, "unlike me.." in a whisper. I thought she was about to cry. I'm the type of guy who likes seeing girls cry. I can't believe I let a tear escape when I told Nessie I was hugging her. God, I got to man up.

"Oh, Leah, you will too." I said trying to comfort her. I added,"He is pbrobably just around the corner and you don't even know it." Ok that was a lame way of trying to cheer her up, but I think it kind of did the trick.

"You're probably right..." she paused for a second then added, "Not" sarcastically.

I sighed, giving up hopes on her sometime

"Ok this whole 'Plan B' thing better work because I don't want to be seen with you and have that ruin my reputation around the pack or school. Got it? Oh and uhh..." She looked around the room. "Why are we un your room exactly? I know we are supposed to be 'dating' but really? Your room? Come on." she said sarcastically.

"Billy thinks I'm crazy enough as it is for falling for a vampire. I don't need him to hear this either and think I'm crazy for 'going' out with you."

She laughed a little, "I guess that would make two of us."

Then all of a sudded I saw Leah suprised. She was looking over my shoulder out the window. What was she looking at? She started getting closer to me. What was she going to do? I gave her a crazy look and was about to say something to her when she started to protest.

"Jacob don't turn around, but Nessie is right behind you looking through the window." She said, not moving her mouth much and looking at me.

Oh Great.

"What do I do?" I asked Leah as she got closer to me.

"Uhh.." she thought for a few breif seconds then replied with,"Kiss me"

_WHAT????_

"Huh?" I asked as my eyes went wide and shocked.

"Do you want this to be convincing or not???" She asked and now basically sitting on my lap.

"but..I thought you said..." I was confused.

Leah cut me off and said quickly, " I changed my mind, now come on lets do this before she leaves," she said in a whisper.

She put her face inches away from mine. I took a huge gulp not sure as if this would work out. Can I do this? For me? For Nessie? Can I kiss Leah??Oh man, I'm going to be humiliated by the pack later for this. Our lips were about to touch when Leah whispered, "kiss me, now"

"Leah.I"

"Do you love Nessie?" She asked me.

"Of course I love her. I want to be with her."

"Then freakin kiss me already"

"but.."

"but..but.." she intimitated me, "Oh shut up." she grabbed my face and kissed me.

EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW

This is just so wrong on so many diffrent levels. I don't know how long I could put up with this. I'd rather be kissing Nessie instead of Leah. She pulled away finally but only far enough to make it seem like we were still kissing. "She looking?" I asked against Leah's lips.

"mhmm..she looks shocked" Leah said as she pushed me against the window and the curtain opened wider.

"Can we stop now?" I asked not wanting to be rude, but lightly pushing her back.

Leah went with it and leaned back and looked at me satisfied with her work. "Yeah, because she's comming to the door."

* * *

**Is there going to be chemestry with Leah and Jacob??**

**Or is he still going to be head over heals for Nessie? Will this ruin his plan or make it work in his favor?**

**Sorry for the short chapter. if you review I will give you a sneak peak :) **

**~Ever**


	8. Chapter 8: Leah!

Nessie's P.O.V.

Chapter 8: Leah?!

Jacob and Leah Kissing? Was I actually seeing this? This doesn't make any sence. I thought he said he loves me. Why whould he do this? Is this because I wouldn't love him back? Was Leah looking at me? I thought we were friends. I don't know whats going on, but I need to talk to Jacob now.

I walked up the stairs and to his room. I knocked on his door lightlu and Leah answered it. "Oh Hi Renesmee can I help you?" She asked politely. Since when did she use my full name? That was a first.

"Is Jacob here?" I looked over her shoulder to see where he was. I know he was there and I want to see him so she better not lie to me.

"uhh..yeah come in." she said with a big smile on her face. Hmmm I wonder why she is smiling so big.

"Thanks," I walked around her and stepped in his house. She said he was in his bedroom so I walked in there. Jacob's bedroom was small. It's a good kind of small, it makes me feel all cozy. Leah opened up the door and I saw Jacob with a smile.

"Hey Ness," he said happily.

I walked in and gave him a hug. Well, I guess this is going to be our last hug since he is with Leah now and I'm sure Leah wouldn't like it if we caughed and as soon as she did Jacob stiffened and let go of me. I backed away a little to give him some space even though I didn't want to for some reason.

"So what's up Ness?" Jacob asked me as he went to sit down on his bed. I really had to tell him I saw Jacob kissing Leah.

Oh, come on just tell him already!

I let out a small sigh, "I...uh...saw you tow kissing."

"You did?" Leah asked, seeming shocked.

"Yeah I did," I glared right at her. I really wanted to hurt Leah right then and there. What has gotten into me? Why am I all of a sudden angry at her for kissing my Jacob. I should be happy for them right? I couldn't return the love he wanted so I guess he should move on, I should be happy for him because of that. Something deep down inside of me felt something that I wasn't used to.

"Umm..yeah Ness I've been meaning to tell you..." he paused and looked at Leah. "Leah, sweetie, could you leave for a bit?" he said in a politely manner. Wait he just called her sweetie?? Ok now that is just really weird hearing him call her that.

"Sure," with that she walked out of his room smiling.

Once she left I looked up at Jacob,"Y-you going out with Leah??"

He didn't look in my eyes, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, you got over me quick" I said with a forced smile trying to seem happy for him when I really wasn't. I was getting a little upset, but I didn't want to tell him that.

"Yeah, I did," he said in an empty voice.

"I'm happy for you"

"I'm happy for you too" he looked up at me.

Wait what???

"What are you talking about?" I asked, getting really confused.

"You and Nahuel make a great couple." he said sarcastically.

"What?? Me and Nahuel?? No way!" I had no idea where he was getting all of this.

"I thought you liked him," it was more of a statement then a question.

"Jake, I don't want him." I could have sworn he was going to smile, but I think he restrained it.

"ok," was all he said.

"Will you come over tomorrow?" I asked, praying he says yes.

"umm.. would I be able to bring Leah? Seeing as we are together."

**No she can't come!**

"S-sure" I don't know what came over me. I wish I told him no, but it was too late now. "See you then."

"Ok"

"uhh..Jake..I" before I started to say it he cut me off.

"You know what? It's getting late you should leave."

Did he not want me here anymore? I probably should leave knowing him and Leah want there privacy. That and I didn't want to start crying because I didn't want to leave.

"ok bye then" I said.

"Bye Renesmee"

huh? Why did he call my by my first name? I like the nickname he calls me. UGH! That made me mad.

"BYE Jacob Black" I turned then leaved quickly.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far**

**the good part is coming up soon. **

**reviews are appriciated**

**~Ever**


	9. Chapter 9: Confused

Nessie's P.O.V. 

Chapter 9: Confused

I ran home as fast as I could. I messed things up with Nahuel and now Jacob hates me as well. I barged through the door. I could hear my family talking in the living room and my dad playing the piano, but I flew up the stairs and into my room. I hid under the covers. I didn't like feeling like this whatever this feeling was. Whatever it was the darkness from under the covers helped to a certain extent.

I started feeling someone stroking the top of my head that peaked through the covers. My eyes were full of tears as I tried to blink to see who was stroking my head. Please let it not be Nahuel."Ness?" my mom's voice sounded gentle.

"Yeah?" I asked while sniffing and whiping my tears.

"Whats wrong hunny?" Mom sounded concerned. Dad came in my room soon after. Mom sat on one side of me while dad sat on the other side of me. Dad wiped my tears from my cheek with his cold fingers.

"A few days ago, Jacob told me that he loved me." I looked up at them and felt dad tense up as he had his arm around my shoulder. "Now he's with Leah because I rejected him in that way." Even after saying it I didn't understand why he still did what he did, but there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"Leah? As in our Leah Clearwater?" My mom asked to make it clear who it was.

I just nodded, my mom and dad glanced at eachother then they looked back at me. I couldn't hold back my tears no matter what. "you love Jacob?" Dad looked down at me and asked.

"I..I love him as a friend"

"Nothing more than that?" My mom asked as if I wasn't certain about my feelings. Ok maybe I'm not certain about my feelings its just I didn't know what else to say. UGH!

"I don't know what I feel exactly. I just know that everytime is with her it makes me feel..something different" I tried to spit it out without actually crying this time.

Dad patted my head. "Sweatheart its jealousy"

"Jealousy?"

"You are jealous he isn't spending all histime with you." He was probably right.

"But he imprited me. Shouldn't he be with me all the time?" I looked up at them.

"Thats what I'm confused about" mom said as she looked up at dad.

"When are you seeing him again?" Dad asked, curiously.

"He's um..coming tomorrow with... Leah.." I said her name in disgust.

Dad whispered something over to mom, but I didn't bother knowing what it was. Well, I guess I am just going to have to see what happens tomorrow.

* * *

**How is it so far? **

**The next few chapters get a little bit interesting. I hope you all enjoy**

**Reviews appriciated :)**

**~ Ever**


	10. Chapter 10: Valentines Day

**Just a reminder I do not own any of the charachters. Stephanie meyer does. **

**I hope everyone has a great Christmas and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry its a little short, but its important for the next one.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Valentines Day

Nessie's P.O.V

I sat in my room while everyone including Nahuel went hunting together. Well at least I thought everyone went hunting. Thats when I started hearing my Dad play the piano downstairs. I went downstaires and peaked into the livingroom where the piano is at. I knew that he knew I was behind him because he was probably hearing my thoughts right now.

He chuckled lightly, "Come on in," He said as he continued playing the song.

I walked over and sat next to him on the piano banch. I realized he was playing something new. I guess thats an advantage of being a get great taste in music if you have lived for 86 years you hear everything.

I was so exhausted. I layed my head on my dad's shoulder and he kssed the top of my head.

He was still playing when he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Dad, it's valentines day" I said, really being depressed.

He smiled. "I know" I thought he was going to laugh at something, but he didn't.

I wonder what Leah and Jacob are doing. Hmmm, hopefully he has bitten her head off by now and broke up with her. Yeah, I would like that.

Dad started chuckling loudly. Well, I guess he heard that. "You love him, Ness?" he asked in a calm manner. I thought Jacob bugged my dad.

"Huh?" I was caught off guard by the question.

"I know you love Jacob. Even though you might think it's weird. You just can't help who you fall in love with and I know that." I think he was talking about mom at that point but I wasn't sure.

"I don't know dad," I sighed heavily and looked down at my hands.

He stopped playing the piano and lifted my chin to look at me. "Ness you're confused I know that, but I can read your mind better than you can and I know how you feel." I could tell that wne he said that he really meant it.

Was he right? Do I really lovve Jacob Black?

I sighed and so did Dad. Several quiet moments later he asked if I wanted to play the piano. I smiled and he placed my hands on the piano keys. My Dad taught me how to play when I was younger. He is way better at it then me though. After all he's had 86 years of practice. I could never be as good as him.

"Oh, but I think you can." He told me with his signature smiles of his.

I was playing my first song Dad ever taught me , and that was mom's Lullaby. He told me when I was younger that it always made her happy when she was sad. It makes me happy when I play it, Dad sings it to me when I'm sad to make me feel better or to help me go to sleep.

"Wow you can play the whole thing now, Ness" He was amazed.

"I smiled as I kept playing mom's Lullaby. "Thanks. its probably because I have an awesome teacher."

He chuckled I finished playing Dad stood up then looked at me, "You going to come hunting with us sweetheart?" He probably thought I was going to go because I haven't went hunting in a few days. I passed on the offer because I wanted to see Jacob today.

"No, I'm waiting for Jacob to come with..." I paused not being able to say her name. "Leah" I spat out in disgust.

He kissed my forehead before he left. "Just don't do anything stupid, Ness" He went out the door to join the rest of the family and Nahuel.

I fugured Jacob would be here by now so I went and looked out the windowabd saw Jacob and Leah holding hands. "Here we go!" I mummbled to myself.

* * *

_Sneak Peak into the next chapter._

_She moved her face closer to mine and placed her forehead against mine. She whispered my name . _

_I was so close to kissing her, but all of a sudden I heard the door open. OH NO! I need to leave before he finds out..._

**please let me know what you think and reviews are appriciated.**

**Have a very merry christmas.**

**~Ever**


	11. Chapter 11: Here we go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own my characters. Stephany meyer does**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**To answer a question I got which was how many more chapters am I to being done? Well I am not close. I have written many many chapters before I started typing this and I am still not done so It may take me a little while but I hope you all will enjoy this story.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Here we go!

Jacob's P.O.V.

Okay so today is Valentines day and I am not with the girl I love. This is so fantastic. Leah and I are walking to the Cullen's house. I really hope it's just Nessie. I do not want that bloodsucking leach of a father there to ruin my plan.

Leah didn't want to go see Nessie, but too late we already said she would come too. "Ugh, Do we really have to go here?" She asked for the bagillionth time.

"Yes,I really want to see her okay?" I hated it how I had to pretend to be with Leah, but there is no other way to try to get Nessie back. It was either this or go on with the rest of my life that we are just friends when I want us to be something more.

"Yeah, well I really don't want to be there. Our noses are going to be burning like fire in that house." She said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. She was never around the Cullen's house as much as I was so I got used to it.

"You just have to suffer. I got used to it and you should too."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. We were coming up to the house and Leah came up and grabbed my hand. "You readu?" She asked me with a sly grin on her face. She was having way too much fun with this.

"We got to the door and before I had the chance to knock Nessie opened the door with the incredible smile of hers. Oh how much I missed everything about her, her beautiful reddy brown heair hanging off her shoulders and her sparkling brown eyes athat seem to dazzle me. Leah coughed and I snapped out of it.

"umm..Jake?" Leah nugged me a bit.

I realized I was staring at Nessie, I'm not even sure how long. So I just played my cool and made it seem like nothing happened. "Er..Hi Ness" I smiled at her.

"Hi Jake," Nessie said with a smile. She paused, "Leah" She said very rudly.

"Hello" Leah said with a large grin.

Nessie let us come in and Leah went to sit on the couch and I stayed behind with Nessie. God, I really wanted to be with her today of all days. I really wish she wanted to be with me too. Leah intrupted to ask for a drink.

"Um.. okay I think we just have water," She told Leah then laughed. I laughed soon after. Nessie turned and headed to the kitchen. I followed behind her to help, knowing she didn't need any help. I walked in the kitchen and sat on the stool, while Nessie's back was to me whenshe poured the water into a glass.

"Happy Valentines Day Jake," she said to me.

"You too Ness." I just wanted to kiss her.

"So are you two doing anything nice tonight?" She asked me.

"I don't know, probably see what Leah wants to do." Thats when the glass slipped from her hands and smashed on the floor. Glass shattered all over the floor.

"Oh, Ness," I said as I got off the stool to help her pick up the glass up off the floor. I picled a peice of glass ripped through my hand and blood started oozing out. I looked up to see Nessie staring at my hand thirsty. "Ness?" I asked. She didn't look away from my bloody brown eyes weren't so bright, I wanted her to have my blood so she wouldn't be so thirsty. I could tell that she was thirsty.

I moved my hand closer to her face. Her eyes never left my hand. "Jake, don't" She said and winced. I could see that she was trying to resist.

"Ness, I know you're thirsty..It's okay" I told her.

She closed her eyes, "I...I can't Jake."

I moved my hand even closer to her lips. She hesitated and looked up at me in the eyes. "It's ok.."

She looked at my face then back at my hand and looked back and forth til she stopped at my hand and sighed. She moved her hand to my wrist and brought it to her mouth. She licked my hand where the cut is and slowly digged her teeth into it. It really hurt, her teeth had gotten bigger then the last time she did it which was years ago. I flinched and she pulled away slighely and kissed my hand, then peirced my skin with her skin. I didn't mind the pain that much because I've had worse. She grabbed my hand and dug her teeth deeper into it. She closed her eyes as she took her teeth out of my hand delicately. She traced her tounge around the cut and the excess blodd. She kissed my hand once more and smiled.

She looked up at me and something was in her eyes and it wasn't the thirst. What was it?

"Nessie," I whispered.

Nessie moved her face closer to mine and placed her forehead against mine. She whospered my name. I was so close to kissing her, but all of a sudden I heard the door open. Oh no! I need to leave before he finds out.

I got up from where Nessie was and shouted for Leah and we both headed for the back door. I heard Nessie shout my name, "I'll come back" I shouted to her as I left. I don't know if I could be able to come back. She would have to come to me. I can't risk having Edward know my plan and tell her.

By now me and Leah were in the forest and in our wolf forms.

_What was that about? _She asked

_Um..._

_What happened to your hand?_ She asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

_Uh, nothing I probably must have hurt it on the way out_. I told her as I waited for my hand to heal quickly.

* * *

**Reviews are prefered. **

**Any questions don't be afraid to ask**

**~Ever**


	12. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Senior year was crazy and there was **

**so much that I needed to do. I just didn't have the time to update.**

**But lately I've been thinking about updating and wasn't sure if I should **

**quit this story all together or keep going.**

**I need all of your help.**

**Tell me if you think I should keep doing this story **

**or if it sucks and I should try another one.**

**Its ok to be honest and tell me if it sucks because I take criticism to heart**

**and know that with criticism it can make my writing better if you all **

**let me know how this story is.**

**So please Review and tell me if I should keep going or not.**

**~Ever**


	13. Chapter 12: Love?

Nessie's P.O.V.

Chapter 12: Love?

I was sitting on the kitchen floor once Jacob left.

_Why did he leave? Oh how much I missed his blood. _I heard the door open and saw Aunt Alice walk through the door and saw me sitting on the floor with a trace of blood on my mouth and glass in my hand.

"Who did you kill while we were away?" she teased while laughing.

"Uh, Jacob came over."

She sniffed the air and winced, "UGH! Yeah...I can tell." she said while being over dramatic.

She asked me if we got in a fight or not and I told her what happened. I told her that Jacob and Leah came over and how the glass fell and how it accidently cut Jacob's hand. But I didn't get into much detail.

Alice sat don on the floor next to me and wiped Jaco'bs blood from my mouth.

"Auntie? Can you see me with Jacob?" I asked, having a little bit of hope that she would have a vision of me and him together in the future.

Alice thought about what to say before she told me anything. "Its happy, if you let yourself feel what you want to. Just open your heart and see what happens." She told me with a grin on her face as if she knows exactly whats going she looked me up and down, "Nessie, what are you wearing?" She asked. I just shrugged and had her help me clean up.

I then realized that he belonged to me. I didn't want to be with anyone else but me. No girl is going to get in the way of me and Jacob, not even Leah. I had to show Jacob that I loved him, no matter what I do.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't realize how short it really was until I typed it all out.

But since two ppl revied and said for me to continue the story...then I am going to continue the story.

I might update later today.

So let me know what you think :D

~ Ever


End file.
